


Your Own Personal Jesus

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Hyperion's Son [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: On paper, he’s in Cleveland to take on the challenges of the Hellmouth, but everyone knows Connor has come east for Faith.
Relationships: Connor/Faith Lehane
Series: Hyperion's Son [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159754
Comments: 36
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post series
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for the 2019 Spicy Advent challenge. This is in my Hyperion’s Son series but it is stand alone. All you need to know is this AR post-Home and Connor got his memories back in a different way. They had leaked leaving him thinking he was insane and he got hooked on heroin to deal with it. Wes, Faith and a now-human Spike are in Cleveland dealing with the Hellmouth. This assumes a beginning open relationship with Dawn/Connor and Connor/Faith.

Chapter One

Connor hauled his suitcase toward the airport doors, hoping his ride would be here soon. He couldn’t believe he was in Cleveland of all places. He’d never been there before. He’d never been to a Hellmouth either. That alone was exciting but not as exciting as seeing Faith again now that he was clean, sober and healthy-looking. Connor was still in a bit of disbelief that Dawn and Faith had talked it out and decided to share him. He’d been polyamorous for years, ever since the rewrite spell. He didn’t know if Vail had written that into him or given how sexually permissive both his parents were, it could be natural. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to tilt at the “is it me or is it spell” windmill, at least not in this case. He was going to follow his dick right into trouble most likely.

Once outside and into the humid air blowing off Lake Erie, he smoothed down his long hair, which he had left loose. He’d grown his beard back because Faith had wanted him to. Who knew why but he didn’t mind. Dawn hadn’t been a fan but he’d shave it when he went back to L.A. He was counting on the beard to get him into some sexy trouble with Faith because he assumed that was why she wanted him to have it. Of course, with the long brown hair and the equally out of control beard, he’d endured at least three incidents of someone looking at him and going ‘Jesus!’

“Over here, kid.”

At the very British and decidedly male voice, Connor frowned. Had Faith brought company? He turned and didn’t see Faith at all. Nor did he see his second choice: Wesley. Instead, Spike stood there, leaning against a particularly boring white Corolla. Spike waved at him. Connor rolled the luggage over to him as Spike popped the trunk and let Connor sling the cases in. They regarded each other and Spike laughed. 

“Damn, no one told me I was picking up Jesus.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “That makes four times someone said that. I’m not sure if they mean Jesus Jesus or the character on _The Walking Dead_. I look a little like him, it’s the eyes.” To be fair the actor was even shorter than he was but cuter but what’s a guy to do? 

“I don’t watch Zombie shit.”

“Being former undead I can understand that.” Connor ignored Spike’s annoyed look as he opened the car door and slid inside. “This is not the car I imagined you’d own.”

“Some wanker broke into my car and it’s in the shop. This is Wes’s,” Spike replied, getting behind the wheel.

“Okay, I can see this being his car. Where’s Faith?”

“Got hung up chasing down undines in the Cuyahoga. She is going to be thrilled you made it. Not sure what she’s going to say about the dead rat on your face.” Spike pulled into traffic. 

Connor narrowed his eyes at him. “She’s the one who wanted me to grow it back.”

Spike arched an eyebrow. “Really? I fear knowing what kinky fetish she has going on with that one.”

He stroked his chin. “Maybe she just thinks I look sexy this way.”

“No, that’s not it.”

Connor gave him the finger and Spike laughed.

“We have a lot of things planned for you,” Spike said.

Connor twisted on the seat to look at him head on. “We?”

“You can’t have sex all the time, kiddo.”

Connor flushed. “That’s not why I’m here!”

“Uh-huh. Anyhow, Faith thought you’d like to see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame so she and I will be taking you there.”

“Okay, that’s cool. I’d love that.”

“I’m sure she’s also going to give you the grand tour of the hellmouth’s worst places because Angel said you were back in top fighting form, and Faith wants to see it in action.” Spike brushed a hand over his head. “You wear that mop up, right? I’m not reporting to Peaches that you got scalped.”

“I wear it in a man bun.”

“Shudder to think. Stupidest hair style since the mullet. Ask your dad about his sometime.”

“You have to be kidding.” Connor laughed, completely unable to picture it. No, scratch that, he could picture it but it was the most ridiculous thing ever. 

“I am not. Doubt there’s pictures, sad to say.” Spike snorted. “I know Wes wants to take you to a museum or twenty.”

“I’m cool with that. Well, maybe not twenty but yeah, I would enjoy a museum or two.”

Spike wove through Cleveland’s crazy traffic, which Connor noticed moved much faster and even more erratic than LA’s. “Got to ask, how insane is the hair-do making your old man?”

“Batshit crazy covers it. Oh, he pretends he’s okay with me making my own choices about it because him not interfering was part of the conditions I put on my staying.”

“I remember.” Spike chuckled. 

“But there are about a dozen little moans about it daily, especially when I grew the beard back.” Connor scratched his chin. “Faith better appreciate it. I didn’t realize it would itch so much. I always assumed it itched back in the day because of the dirtiness associated with being homeless but the damn thing _still_ itches.”

“Yeah, they always bothered me too. But you’re carrying it off pretty well. You should have seen the sad moustache Peaches had the time he tried to grow one. Pathetic.” Spike laughed harder this time. 

“I can’t even imagine it.”

“Try not to. Your brain will break.”

Connor snorted and fell quiet as Spike filled him in about life on a hellmouth. It sounded exciting. He’d toyed with moving here now that he had some many months of sobriety under his belt, only he enjoyed the relationship he had with Dawn. Also, he and Angel were building something of a relationship that actually worked. He might want to stay around a while longer but if he truly wanted to be a Watcher-Slayer in one he might have to train with someone. Dawn could do it surely but would she be comfortable with having her lover as a subordinate? Of course, she was the one who shipped him to Cleveland so she didn’t mind sharing him at the very least. His phone buzzed and he read the text from Angel who had finally gotten Connor’s ‘I’ve landed’ text. Angel answered Connor’s response of ‘Spike picked me up’ a lot faster. Connor laughed.

“What?”

“Angel said be sure I’m buckled in because your driving sucks, and then worried you’d be in an old bucket like his that does even have seat belts.”

“Wanker of the first order, that’s what your old man is.”

“Who are you telling? I’m well aware of that.”

Spike grinned at him. “I’m gonna love having you here, kiddo.”

Connor just bet he was.

X X X

“You’ll enjoy patrolling here, I think,” Wes said as he, Spike and Connor shared beers still waiting on Faith. “Though it’s hillier than L.A.”

“Not mention freezing half the time,” Spike added.

“Nothing Quor-Toth hasn’t prepared me for. Honestly, I wish it were winter. I’d love to see a little snow. The kick in the ass is I remember ski trips to Colorado and how much I loved that and snowboarding but I know most of it wasn’t real.” Connor pressed back into the soft leather couch, trying to make himself smaller as he touched on that pain. He distracted himself by drinking in the room. Wes had given him a grand tour of the Victorian mansion that they used as a base. The wood working in the place was outstanding. Connor loved the house, certainly more homey feeling than the Hyperion. The living room they sat in was strangely made, not a square edge to be seen. A grand bump out full of windows lit up a table and leather seats but the trio was on the opposite side next to the marble fireplace where the leather couch and loveseat lived. Books were everywhere but he expected that of Wesley.

“That really has to bake your brain some days,” Spike said with sympathy. 

“Like you can’t imagine.” Connor swallowed a deep drink of his beer. Dealing with the dual memories and the leaking of the spell and all the nightmare imagery of Quor-Toth and demons had gotten him hooked on heroin for years, trying to drive out demons he thought were imaginary. He still wanted to use most days but it was getting less intense. Knowing the demons were real and killable helped immensely, once he had convinced Angel and Buffy that it was good for him.

Someone stomped into the living room, catching their attention. Faith stood in the doorway, drenched and obviously pissed off. Connor started to smile and jump up to greet her but the fire in her eyes made him hesitate. 

“Hi Faith…looks like those undines didn’t go quietly,” he said.

She snorted. “Too bad you didn’t arrive earlier. I could have used some back up.”

“Undines tend to lure men to their deaths, Faith,” Wes said.

She shrugged. “I’d have fished him out before he drowned. He could have been a great distraction.”

Connor was rather happy that he’d missed being fish bait. He crossed the room to greet her. She hugged him, smelling like a not-so-clean river. 

Faith took a handful of his hair. “It’s gonna be hard doing you when you look like Jesus.”

“Hey! The beard was _your_ idea,” he protested, his face flaming hot though damned if he knew why. Everyone in the room knew sex with Faith was ninety percent the reason he got on the plane in the first place.

“I have some good ideas for it but I guess I didn’t realize just how much like dashboard buddy Jesus you’d look.”

“Can’t I at least be Walking Dead Jesus?” he whined. “He kicks zombie ass.”

“That would be more appropriate.” She agreed taking his hand. “Catch up with him later guys. I have plans.”

“See you tomorrow if you survive.” Spike laughed, and Connor and Faith flipped him off in unison.

“Also Spike and I were going to Euclid to meet with a witch anyhow. We’ll talk later, Connor,” Wes said as Faith hauled Connor out of the room.

“How loud does he think we’ll be?” Connor asked.

“Loud enough to Angel to hear from here.” Faith slapped his butt with her free hand. “But the sound proofing in this place is pretty good. After tonight they can pretend we’re not steaming up the sheets but they damn well know how tonight will go.”

“You didn’t get hurt or anything did you?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine. I do want a shower though. I reek.”

“I didn’t want to say anything but…”

Faith huffed at him and abandoned him in her bedroom as she went into the en suite to shower. Connor lounged on the bed at loose ends. He turned on the TV to distract himself from the fact he was nervous. He’d been taken with Faith from the first moment he’d met her and seen her fight. Yeah she had pissed him off to no end when she had dismissed him and his abilities when he was a teen but he’d also been impressed with her skill. He’d been building this moment up ever since he, Faith and Dawn had discussed the possibilities of him coming to Cleveland. What if he fell short? What if it wasn’t like what he imagined? What if he stressed himself right into impotence? He’d never live it down. At least his first time with Dawn hadn’t been planned. It just happened and it had been fantastic. Why was his brain _such_ a dick?

Faith came into the room with a towel wrapped around her wet hair and nothing else. He studied her lean muscular body, her narrow hips, tight ass and pert breasts and his mouth went dry. Her eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to turn this into a huge deal, are you?”

He shook his head, his hair flopping into his face. “Mostly just saluting all that is you.”

She sauntered across the room and palmed his erection through his cargo pants. “I can see that. Great place to start.”

“Agreed but why think I was going to turn this into a huge deal?”

“The look in your eye. You were always one for grand gestures and reading way too much into things.” Faith jumped on the bed and straddled him.

“Okay fair enough. But that was a long time ago. This is just fun, right?”

She kissed him so hard and hungry all thought left his mind. Connor stroked her back, feeling her tight muscles bunch and unbunch under his fingers. Faith sat back on his belly. “Just fun. How all are you at taking orders?”

“I’m good at it but I’m also honest. If there is something I don’t like, I’ll tell you. I’ve done too many things I don’t like to be willing to do them anymore.” He didn’t add that those things were when he was selling himself for heroin. Faith knew it and this was close enough to the pain that it was likely to ruin the mood if he continued.

“I’m good with that.” She toyed with his hair. “I’m hoping you’re good with me feeling that beard between my thighs.”

Connor grinned. “So that’s why you wanted me to grow it back.”

“Thought it would be fun. Didn’t expect you’d look quite this much like Jesus but okay.”

He really didn’t, far too white but he wasn’t about to argue. Connor pulled her closer. “Let me see if I can make you say my name like a prayer.”

Faith positioned herself over him, giving him easy access. The warm salty smell of her filled his senses as he gently caressed his bristly cheek along the soft inner skin of her thigh. He curled the tip of his tongue around her clit, pulsating it against her. Faith lightly tugged his hair, running her fingers through the long locks. As he toyed and teased her with lips, tongue and fingers, Faith leaned back, rubbing his shoulders and neck. Her thighs rubbed his face.

His own fires slowly banked to a deep wonderful throbbing as he enjoyed the taste of her. Faith didn’t sing praises but her broken breaths and entreaties for more drove him. Her strong thighs caught him like a vice as she rode on the waves of climax. He kept her on the crest as long as he could. Afterwards, she spilled boneless onto the mattress. As she caught her breath, she licked her palm, reaching down to stroke him.

Sighing, Connor pressed into her hand. Letting go, Faith rolled to her knees and fisted a hand in his hair with her other hand, roughly dragging him into a kiss. She had told him once she didn’t kiss often, assigning a certain amount of intimacy to that, more than she did to actual sex. As their tongues warred, she stroked him harder. He came, moaning into her mouth.

Faith tossed him back onto the bed and looked down at him with the canary-catching cat grin. “That was a good start, kid.”

He chuckled, breathless. Kid, he was always going to be the goddamn kid. Well, who was he to complain about it? “I’m betting we can do even better.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” Her expression promised he’d be sore in all the best ways come morning. Connor couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“This is one big-assed hilly cemetery,” Connor groused as they trucked uphill in Mayfield Cemetery in Cleveland’s little Italy area. The sun was nearly set but there was enough light still to cast long shadows.

“And an important one too, just ask Wes. That chapel thing you were looking at when we came in has gold leaf by Tiffany in it. I guess that’s a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is. Wow, I might have to come back in the daylight.”

Faith snorted. “Are you turning into a Watcher already?”

“No, artist maybe. There is some real beauty in these old Victorian-era cemeteries.” He tightened his man bun as it had shifted slightly.

“Now you just sound like Dawn.”

“Or my father, send help.” Connor grinned into the gathering darkness. “What exactly are we hunting here?”

“Heard there was a vampire nest. Figured we could clear them and then go home and have a little fun.”

“I am so good with that.”

She chuckled and pointed down a slope. “I just hope they’re not in that damn president’s tomb. The door swells shut. I thought I was going to break it trying to get out of there once.”

“Lovely.”

Connor followed her down the hill, watching her butt as he went but then he stopped, turning his face into the wind. It took Faith another few yards before she realized he was no longer behind her. She turned and spread her arms. He touched his nose and pointed along the ridge. She changed tact and followed his lead. He pulled out a stake and slowly made his way along the roadway. 

Connor paused and pulled Faith to a stop. “Wait a minute.”

“What? Your Spidey-sense go wonky?” She smirked at him.

“It’s sense of smell, vamps have a funky scent but you’re in the right universe.”

Faith made a face. “What are you talking about?”

“Marvel cinematic universe. This looks familiar. Did they film Winter Soldier here?” Connor couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

“God, you’re one of them. Yeah I think they were in town.”

“Sorry I missed that and there we go.” Connor pointed to a nearby crypt as the last of the sunlight faded. Three vampires popped out of the mausoleum.

“You first,” Faith said, giving him a push.

Connor sauntered toward the vampires, positioning the stake along his arm to keep it out of sight. “Hi there.”

“What are you doing here?” One of the vampires asked, perplexed. 

“Oh, me and my girl like doing it in weird places. Neither of us have checked off the graveyard box yet.” He beamed at them. Faith wiggled her fingers at them.

“And you aren’t now,” the female vampire said, lunging for him.

Connor met her head on as Faith went for the two men. Unfortunately, two more came out of the crypt. _Geez, are they sleeping on top of each other?_ he wondered as he dusted the woman and swung after one of the new comers. Faith got knocked ass over tea kettle but still managed to stake the vampire as it tried to bite her. She flipped up to her feet and helped him finish off the nest.

“Your back okay?” he said, eyeing the grave maker she had landed on.

“A little sore, nothing that’s going to ruin fun time.” Faith rubbed her lats. 

“Oh man, look at that. You landed on Eliot Ness!”

“Really? I guess he was from these parts. Hey, I might even make Wes happy and write a little diary entry for that. Dear Watchers, tonight I nearly ruined a famous grave.” Faith grinned in a way to make Angelus jealous. “We better check out that crypt just to be sure no one’s hiding in there when they realized they were utterly outclassed.”

“Agreed.”

They found no one else. Faith argued against sweeping more of the graveyard, which was nearly three hundred acres. They drove to a couple key spots with big mausoleums and yes, did check out the enormous edifice that housed President Garfield and his wife but no other threats raised their ugly heads. They patrolled Little Italy for an hour, and then did the same in the Coventry area, stopping for a coffee at the Phoenix just before it closed. It wasn’t like they were going to do much sleeping tonight.

For once the Powers that Be smiled on them giving them no new monsters to slay so they headed back to the mansion. Wes’s car was in the drive and Connor assumed that Spike was around too but no one was visible inside the home, probably smart enough to assume one night wasn’t going to sate either of them. Faith hustled him up to his guest bed room, which shared a bathroom with Wes’s space. He heard the shower running when they shut the door behind them. 

_Okay, well if he hears anything, he’ll probably hurry himself out,_ Connor thought as he pulled his hair free of the bun. He shook it out and hair swung everywhere, mostly into his eyes. _Unless he’s pervy or expected us to stay entirely in Faith’s room, which might have been wiser but…_

Faith grabbing him by the hair and hauling him closer killed his train of thought, all thought if he was honest. He didn’t need to be told she enjoyed the leash his long hair provided, and he rather enjoyed the roughness. Faith all but devoured his mouth, maneuvering him back to the wall. She jerked his trousers down, closing her calloused fingers over his cock. She stroked him hard, bordering on rough. He thrust into her hand, hardening under her touch.

Faith bit him lightly on the shoulder, making him moan. Connor tugged her shirt off over her head and tossed it. He teased one of her nipples with the tips of his hair before kissing it. After a moment Faith pushed him back, “Condom and quick. Because I want you hard up against this wall.”

“Fantastic.” Connor kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants. He yanked open the bed stand drawer and took out one of the condoms. Faith was on the pill too but they both felt a little better with the extra protection given his nature and proclivity for fathering hell goddesses. Stripping off his shirt, he ripped open the packaging. Sheathing himself with it, he found himself being hauled back by his arm. 

Connor spun around and captured Faith by the waist. She had wasted no time in shucking all her clothing. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her and braced her against the wall. Faith peppered kisses and little nips over his shoulder and neck as he circled her clit with a finger.

She sucked his earlobe in and then demanded, “Don’t tease. Need you now.”

He didn’t need further encouragement. He slipped inside her slick as ice, she was so ready. Every plea for more of his strength, far beyond what he could use with a normal human lover, was met measure for measure. He wasn’t the only one who liked it rough, not the only one looking forward to this vacation. A strange, creaking sound made him pause.

“Don’t stop now, dammit.” Faith slapped his back. “More, Connor, much more.”

He was hers to command. The cracking sound rang louder once he get his hips back into action. One more thrust and the wall gave, sending them sprawling into the bathroom taking out the water pipes and Wes who was still wet and naked as they all hit the tiled floor. The smell of mildew and rot burned Connor’s nose, wafting up from the apparently unsound, water-damaged wall. Dazed, they all lay there, water spurting out of the pipes.

“What the hell was that?” Spike hollered from outside the room. Connor heard him running down the hall. “Wes? You okay? Are we under attack?” He burst into the room, took one look and dissolved into laughter. “Are you freaking kidding me? This is a bloody riot.”

Water, hair and hunks of plaster in his eye, Connor couldn’t quite see what Spike was doing but he was pretty damn sure, he was taking pictures. He was never going to live this down.

“Spike, you could help,” Wes said, sitting up. “At least go turn off the water main to the house.”

“Thanks for nothing, send me into the creepy basement.”

“You used to live in a crypt. You can handle a basement,” Faith said, getting to her knees. “You okay, Wes?”

“A little surprised but other than a few small cuts, I seem to be whole.”

“Connor?”

“Can you die of embarrassment?”

“You’re probably about to find out.” Faith stood and raided the linen closet for towels. They retreated from the spraying shower by going into Wes’s bed room. Faith and Wes toweled off. Connor tried to figure out how to get the condom off without being ridiculously obvious. Wrapped in the towel, he managed to sidled down the hall and into his room, which was getting pretty wet. The pipes banged and the water died off.

“Guess the spiders didn’t get Spike. The water is off,” he called down the hall as he tossed the condom in the trash. He pulled on his pants sans underwear and carried Faith’s clothes back to Wes’s room only to find her wrapped in one of Wes’s robes. He wore another. Who needed more than one robe?

“Can we all agree not to tell Angel about this?” he begged.

Faith snorted. “Spike will. You better go bribe him with something.”

Connor sighed. 

“And someone needs to pay for the repairs,” Wes said.

“Hey, that wall was rotted. Your pipes were probably leaking!” Connor protested. He had no real money other than his monthly disability check he was still getting for being mentally ill. Sooner or later he’d have to tell the government his schizophrenia diagnosis was mistaken but now wasn’t the time.

“Even so,” Wes said.

Connor glared but didn’t protest. He’d discuss this in private with Wes later when they were all less shocked and embarrassed. Seriously if Angel heard about this, Connor would never ever hear the end of it. He sighed even more heavily. Wes and Spike, hell even Faith, would probably ensure that anyhow. “Don’t blame me for rotting wood and now my bed room is sort of flooded.”

“Then I suggest you, Faith and I get some mops, buckets and towels and clean this mess. Afterwards, you go stay in _her_ room,” Wes replied, pragmatic to the end.

“Yeah, we’d better before the floor gives way too,” he replied.

“Maybe you and Faith want to confine yourselves to someplace able to withstand your…ah…”

“Jackhammer-like abilities?” Faith smirked.

Wes thinned his lips. “Not how I would have put it but yes.”

“I’m not having sex in the spider-ridden basement,” Connor snarled.

“Is that really the worst place you’ve had sex?” Spike asked, peeking into the room. “But I commend your choice. It’s pure bullocks down there.” He dropped some buckets and mops into the room.

“You could always clean it up,” Wes replied, grabbing a mop.

Spike gave him the two-fingered salute. “I’m afraid of spiders,” he lied. “And I’m heading to the pub. Have fun.”

“Spike, do you know what we’ll do to you if you text those pictures to anyone?” Faith said.

“Yeah, yeah, like I’m afraid.” Spike snorted, pulling out his packet of cigarettes, froze and then looked over at Faith and Connor both of whom smirked at him. “Actually, with you two, I probably should be.”

“Of course, you should,” Connor assured him, picking up his own mop. “And you better run before we make you help.”

“Bye.” 

If nothing else Spike always looked out for Spike. He disappeared. Wes left Faith and Connor to do the heavy lifting when it came to the broken wall pieces. The three of them mopped up all the water. It took the better part of the hour. Finally, he and Faith collapsed in her bed. Faith started giggling.

“It wasn’t funny.”

She laughed harder and it proved contagious. They clung to each other, shaking as they giggled. 

“God, that was so bad,” Faith said when she finally caught her breath. “Not how I imagined it going.”

“I should hope not. We’re never living it down.”

“Nope, but hey, Wes has a nice body. Who knew?”

Honestly Connor thought she had already seen Wes naked but then again, he knew what Faith had done to the man. It made sense that Wes wasn’t going to want to cross that bridge with her, not to mention he was her Watcher in as much as Faith acknowledged she needed one. “He does,” he agreed and it wasn’t a lie. Of course, his own relationship with Wes was fraught with complications starting right from his infancy. He was no more likely to seduce Wes than Faith was.

“Any chance I’m going to see more of your body tonight or has it gone into hiding out of embarrassment?” She stroked his cheek.

Connor grinned. “Bet you can coax it out of hiding.”

Faith pressed her lips to his in way of response. Embarrassing evening or not, Connor couldn’t possible regret this trip to Cleveland


End file.
